guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Inscription/Archive1
Please, Let me know if this post is against copy rights or not, the information was posted in a magazine, so is of public domain, but I ignore if it a summary of it is against any international copy rights. Thank You. :Well, if you used your own words to summarize this (assuming you didn't cut and paste that sentence) and the entire article wasn't about this change, it's fair use. But I think the wiki decided to not use info from magazines anyway? --Fyren 15:08, 5 October 2006 (CDT) Big Deal with a capital B This is huge. One will be able to buy a max staff in Kaineng, salvage the inscription, and put it on any skin they fancy. No more exorbitant costs for perfect zodiac staves. Or, you could craft a perfect Katana in the end-game of Factions, and put the +5 energy on any sword. This may be one of the hugest things to hit the player economy. --Tisiphone 14:26, 21 October 2006 (CDT) :AFAIK, they haven't changed being unable to salvage collector/crafter weapons... DKS01 17:02, 1 November 2006 (CST) :The whole reason behind this is because Anet themselves are trying to make a game based of skill, not how much you play or how much money you have. This will certainly lower the price of perfect weapons. This will bring it more to a level of "Ok, our gear is the same, now, lets see who's better". The price of rare skins will still be expensive, but not near as expensive as they are now. I see this as a good thing because, lets say someone just started playing GW, they find a max dmg weapon, a non-max damage wep with a 20/20 sundering, and a non-max with 15^50. Instead of possibly losing the 20/20 sundering, and having to pay 25K+(which they wont have cause there new), they will be able to put the sundering on the max weapon. Same goes for the 15^50, they dont need to buy a max dmg weapon with 15^50(which can be expensive depending on the weapon). They can simply make their own max dmg 15^50 20/20 sundering, instead of having to pay 50K+ that they dont have. This mainly affects us who have been here for awhile because it means all the stuff we paid good money for are now nearly worthless. Though when we make new characters, we will get equivilent weapons for no more than 10K or so. Besides, I wouldnt want to buy 80K+ worth of upgrades to give my hero's decent weapons. --Mwpeck 11:00, 22 October 2006 (CDT) :::Actually they mentioned that PVE inscriptions are not all that common, didnt they? -Anooneemiss 22:32, 26 October 2006 (CDT) "To the Pain!" There's been plenty of The Princess Bride references. I love it. --Armond Warblade (talk) 00:28, 26 October 2006 (CDT) Use Can inscriptions be applied to any non-green weapon or offhand item of the appropriate type? The update notes mentioned blank inscription slots. If they can only be applied to slotted items, does salvageing an incsiption without destroying an item free up the slot? Are inherent mods on existing weapons considered inscriptions? -- Gordon Ecker 04:12, 26 October 2006 (CDT) :An item needs to have a blank inscription slot in order to have an inscription applied to it. Salvaging an inscription from an item does indeed open up a free slot for another inscription. The inherent mods on Tyrian and Canthan items are not considered inscriptions. Only items from Elona will be inscribable, and as far as I understand, the inherent mod isn't always an inscription. Perceptes 10:33, 28 October 2006 (CDT) Now Avaliable Inscriptions are now avaliable to attack to new weapons and such for your pvp chars!!! Press J to open up pvp screen References that the rain is gooonneee... --Mgrinshpon 09:15, 27 October 2006 (CDT) :Seems a lot of inscriptions reference songs and such. Riders on the Storm(The Doors), Don't Fear the Reaper(Blue Oyster Cult), Serenity Now! and Master of my Domain from Seinfeld, The Riddle of Steel from Conan the Barbarian... DKS01 17:06, 1 November 2006 (CST) ::Ooh, I forgot about the Seinfeld ones... And "I have the power!" could be a reference to a megatokyo strip where Largo gets electrocuted by a telephone pole... --Armond Warblade (talk) 20:38, 1 November 2006 (CST) :::You killed a little bit of my childhood with that, man. Neongrey 21:04, 18 November 2006 (CST) :::"I have the power!" is more likely a reference to the long running fantasy kid's show/toy line He-Man...when the guy wanted to transform into He-Man, he raised his sword and shouted out "By the power of Greyskull...I have the power!" 66.169.114.32 00:59, 8 November 2006 (CST) ::::Each insription is a reference to something else, like some Quest names. But we should note the 'original' refence when we can. Even if you can see one of those quotes in some fiction works or games, they may be another refence aswell. Like 'Show me the money'. ::::'Show me the money' is originally a quote from 'Jerry Maguire' (1996) it's the #25 quote voted by the AFI. StarCraft was released in 1998. ::::'Show me the money', 'Power Overwhelming', 'Modify the phase variance', and many other cheat codes, like Warcraft ones, are references too. We should note the first original reference when possible. Mithran 10:03, 12 November 2006 (CST) :The last edit to the Trivia section was me. Mediawiki logged me out without me realising it and the edit happened anonymously. *sigh* --The Extremist User, Talk] 19:29, 22 November 2006 (CST) "Only the Strong Survive" is also an Elvis Presley song. 65.7.211.83 21:13, 23 November 2006 (CST) Inscriptions duplcates Inscriptions is also at Weapon upgrade, they both have lists but only one should do this. Xeon 09:16, 27 October 2006 (CDT) "Leaf on the Wind" lol, just found this one today Armor +x vs Cold Damage. its a reference to Serenety the movie (based on the show Firefly). The pilot of the ship would say that whenever things got difficult. I just watched it last night, then got the drop this morning lol. Range or Max? Do we want to list the maximum value for each inscription, or the range of values it can carry? - Lord Ehzed 18:59, 28 October 2006 (CDT) : I think we should list the range. It gives more information without cluttering the page to much.- Astrael 08:44, 30 October 2006 (CST) Merge proposal Content is redundant to Weapon_upgrade#Inscriptions - for consistency, this article should redirect to that article. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Barek (talk • ) 19:24, October 28, 2006 (CDT). : I would be fine with merging this with the Weapon Upgrade article. However, I think that Inscriptions could deserve their own article, and would argue that we could pull the inscriptions out of Weapon_upgrades. Whichever happens, let's just make sure the two are synced first. - Lord Ehzed 23:19, 28 October 2006 (CDT) ::I think the inscriptions should have a seperate page because it looks like it will be a long list and it will clutter up the weapons upgrade page. 203.134.172.183 03:34, 29 October 2006 (CST) :::I'm fine with either merging this content over to the weapon upgrade article, or pulling that content and merging it in here. I just don't think we should maintain both at the same time, hard to keep edits in sync when they're maintained in two places at once. --- Barek (talk • ) - 09:40, 29 October 2006 (CST) ::::I think there is well enough content in inscription to warrant a separate article. The weapon upgrade article is already getting too big even without all the inscriptions. After all, inscriptions replace weapon modifiers, and we have a separate article for those too! -- 02:28, 7 November 2006 (CST) :::::Whatever we do, and whereever we put the result in the end, we must stop maintaining the same table twice in the wiki, right now! For a temporary solution I'll merge the two tables in inscription for now, where it should be maintained until we've decided where to put it. -- 09:58, 9 November 2006 (CST) ::::::THe solutions is easy. Inscriptions are an hybrid of modifiers and upgrades they are not like any of them, but something different. They should have their own page. Just a 'related articles' in modifiers and weapon upgrades directing to 'inscriptions' should be enough. Mithran 08:41, 12 November 2006 (CST) :::::::After the removal of the inscription part in weapon upgrades and the curent state of this article, I think a merge is not longer needed and just removed the proposal.Balwin 12:03, 21 November 2006 (CST) Selling So whats the best way to get cash for inscription? The only traders I've found that buy them are only offering 25gp! PsyDoll 03:39, 6 November 2006 (CST) :They don't hae their own NPC merchant like runes or dyes. You must sell them to other players. If you want to sell them to merchants, identify them first. Like runes, once identified they'll be sold for much more cash. Mithran 09:22, 12 November 2006 (CST) I havn't noticed a change in price for an incription: none item as opposed to an inscribed item (other than show me the money), this could be valuable information for sell price of items and inscriptions (usually, to make fast money in a low level area, I salvage off the inscription due to it always selling for 25 gold) Articles for individual inscriptions Somebody created Show me the Money!. We need to decide whether we want individual articles for each inscription or not. On one hand it would make it easier to refer to them, like we've done with weapon upgrades, for example an Axe Grip of Warding. On the other hand there is a high degree of redundancy, and an overview article would avoid that. Discuss. -- 08:40, 8 November 2006 (CST) :I reckon we keep this as an overview and create individual articles for all the inscriptions. It's not like it hurts having the extra pages. --NieA7 10:27, 8 November 2006 (CST) ::Yes, they might hurt, because redundancy always means double maintainance work! Anyway, as a test I've created a template and applied it to Forget Me Not. Have a look and comment. -- 03:41, 9 November 2006 (CST) :::My prefered solution is having one article and make each name a redirect there. What I am very sceptical about is having a "template creep" that introduces templates into more and more articles. There are some good reasons to use templates for our skill pages, but dont forget that there is the big disadvantage of becomming less editable. --Xeeron 04:29, 9 November 2006 (CST) ::::Inscriptions are less likely to be referenced/edited than skills I would've thought. If this main list is maintained along similar lines to the unique items by campaign list I don't think it would cause any major problems. Basically I don't see why inscriptions should be treated differently than weapon mods - they all get their own pages so inscriptions should too. --NieA7 04:37, 9 November 2006 (CST) :::::I have not forgotten that, and I won't in future. Yes, a template makes the article less editable, but it also makes maintainance a lot easier. And the new parser code is so flexible that pretty much every variation of content can be covered. A change that can be done with one change of the template would otherwise require a crusade, editing each and every article that uses the template. For example in case of the BeastInfo template that's several hundred! I wish we had put auto-categorization into the beastinfo template. That would have saved Ab.Er.Rant several WEEKS of work! Anyway, this is not the place to discuss the general use of templates. If in the case of Inscriptions a majority thinks that we're better off without a template, I'll concurr. -- 04:49, 9 November 2006 (CST) :::::: With your template it is very easy and simple to use for creating a little article. I tried it with I Can See Clearly Now and I would vote to use the template and would create some more articles, if there is a general vote for this template Balwin 10:22, 11 November 2006 (CST) ::::::: I think that CERTAIN inscriptions most certainly DO merit their OWN pages. PRIME examples: :::::::"Show me the money!" ~ Add to an unwanted gold item, to increase the price a merchant pays. Perhaps a price increase correlation will be found by adding this inscription... Eg. It increases the original value by 20%... :::::::"Measure for Measure" ~ Add to increase the chance of salvaging a jewel from certain types of weapons. Now that jewels are used to make Vabbian Armor, people should know of ANY trick/tip to acquire more jewels. Also, experiments need to be done to find out if this inscription will increase the chance of a rare materials being salvaged from other items. Frostty1 06:31, 17 November 2006 (CST) :I don't see the value of an individual article for each one. For reference, it's much easier to have them all centralised - and there's not enough being said on the individual page to justify it not being conveniently located here. We use central articles and redirects from the individual names for several other elements within the game, I see no reason to do inscriptions any differently. --- Barek (talk • ) - 10:50, 6 December 2006 (CST) :One article with a bunch of redirects. --Fyren 10:58, 6 December 2006 (CST) Inscriptions on FoW and Underworld items? I haven't been to either of these areas since the Nightfall update, so I don't know if the inscription system applies to items dropped in the Underworld and in the Fissure of Woe. I think it might be the case because these areas are accessible to Nightfall-only players. Does anybody have information regarding this? --Funky Jah 21:40, 15 November 2006 (CST) :Well after a few runs in the Underworld, it seems that items dropped there does not have any salvageable inscription, would be worth noticing that in the article. --Funky Jah 08:04, 25 November 2006 (CST) Order of the inscriptions within the table Currently all inscriptions are ordered strictly alphabetically. I would suggest additionally to group them by effect and only within these groups alphabetically. Especially if you look at inscriptions for focus items and shields, you see 'Reduces condition by 20%' or 'Armor +x (vs. damage type)' etc. I think grouping within such groups will give a better overview. What do you think? Balwin 16:20, 16 November 2006 (CST) :I agree, that would provide another good overview, but it depends on what you search. I suggest a second table for such grouping. Maybe on a little extra page, or something. --Ineluki 06:12, 17 November 2006 (CST) :I frequently use this page to look up the ranges of the different modiers. Non-alphabetical order would make that a lot more difficult. However, I can see the advantage of it for someone who uses the list to build an ideal weapon/offhand combination. What about a grid that lists "Type" across the top, and "Effect" down the side? On another topic, I wonder if each campaign will introduce more inscriptions, or if this is pretty much it - it makes a difference for maintaining edits.... - Lord Ehzed 09:20, 17 November 2006 (CST)